IDENTITY
by La risa de Anael
Summary: Tu presencia hace plateamente muchas cuestiones,estar cerca tuyo me confunde y provoca preguntas que tengo miedo de responder...pero quizá,quizás,a tu lado esos sentimientos que permanecen ocultos sin nombre...por fin puedan tomar identidad.


Hola mis jóvenes seguidores del fanfic, aquí les dejo un pequeño one que escribí como una actividad para el cumple de Anzu...que fue hace una semana casi *equisde* espero de corazón que lo disfruten,dejen comentario si gustan y no me maten por subir un fanfinc una vez cada muerte de obispo jojo.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo evitar preguntarme si...a estas alturas tiene sentido...<em>

_Me gustaría hacerlo pero,francamente aún me asusta un poco la idea,sería tierno,pero si lo hago mal,si lo hago mal ¿Tu me odiarías verdad?_

_Aún estoy sentado aquí,viendo si me atrevo o no a hacerlo,pero simplemente no puedo sacarme ese pensamiento tonto._

_Afuera de este lugar puedo escuchar sus risas,la tuya parece sonar ligeramente más fuerte,y aunque es enternecedor oírte feliz,ahí es justamente donde comienza mi problema...yo puedo oír tu risa,puedo disfrutar de ella,pero nunca,nunca,podré formar parte de esa listas de cosas que te provoquen felicidad y te hagan reír._

_Flash back_

La tarde del 16 de Agosto las puertas de la biblioteca estaban abiertas,constantemente ingresaban y salían unos pocos alumnos,convirtiendo a ese lugar esa tarde en un sitio algo solitario,pero sin llegar a estar vació en ningún momento.

Los pasos lentos y la búsqueda atenta de algo que simplemente le llamase la atención terminaron precozmente cuando sus ojos de tono violeta oscuro fueron a dar con un perfil familiar.

-"¿Acaso?..."-

Había estado buscando un libro que le resultase interesante,pero como una ráfaga creyó ver pasar a una muchacha con la cual no hablaba desde hace tiempo.

Exhalo,y finalmente se decidió por un libro que tenía a mano,de tapa verde y de aspecto algo descuidado.

Saliendo el joven del pasillo con los ojos semi cerrados, entre tanto silencio de la nada salio ese sonido de golpe. Giró el rostro, tras suyo había sentido de nuevo esos retractó de su decisión y volvió al pasillo,al hacerlo los pasos se detuvieron brevemente.

Se fue hundiendo cada vez más,sabía que buscaba a alguien en específico pero no quería nombrarla,y no solo por un temor a equivocarse.

A cada paso que daba sabía que si tenía la razón probablemente debería de enfrentarse a uno de los seres que más dudas le provocaba,que lo hacía pensar en cosas que él nunca podría aspirar por su propia condición de espíritu...por su propia condición de no entender si "era alguien" o si era "parte de alguien"...dejando sus sentimientos como algo desechable...

Si llegando casi al final del pasillo las piernas le hubiesen hecho caso a su conciencia en vez de a su corazón,no se hubiese quedado completamente encantado viendo a la gentil joven que quería y no quería ver,todo al mismo tiempo.

Luego de caminar un poco quedó congelado ante lo que veía,simplemente una expresión de estudiante concentrada,nada más que eso.

Un agudo frágil silencio se apoderó más de lo que ya había,y no dejó que ni el aire de sus pulmones corriera,todo con tal de que ese momento durase un poco más de lo debido.

No podía controlarlo,y no quería hacerlo,sabía que el recuerdo de esa imagen le haría replantearse,de nuevo,que debía hacer con esos sentimientos que se negaban a tomar nombre de una vez por quería seguirla viendo...no cuando una fecha que representa tenerla tan cerca tanto tiempo estaba al asecho.

Las piernas que se negaban a moverse,y su torso que tenía el deseo contra su voluntad de recostarse contra la pared y de ahí seguirla observando.

Estaba perfectamente parada con la cabeza gacha y cara de intentar entender lo que estaba leyendo."¿En que...puedo ayudarte?" pensaba como lo había hecho otras veces al ver esa expresión infantil de molestia cuando estaba a punto de resignarse.

Leyó una cuarta vez...y el brillo en los ojos delató que lo había conseguido,entendió el final del cerró sin hacer ruido,y giró la cabeza de un lado para a otro en intento de calmar su dolor de cuello,y se detuvo solamente al ver al chico.

-¡Hola Yami!-dijo en tono medio alto y alegre.

Lo sacó del trance,y se ruborizo por haber sido descubierto tan distraído,miró hacía abajo,y habló forzado.

-Hola-

Anzu borró su sonrisa y comenzó a mirar atentamente a los ojos que Yami se empeñaba en ocultar,había en ellos una expresión de molestia,y lo peor de todo es que en vez de irse parecía solo confiar en que algo sucedería y lo sacaría de esa situación...aunque ese "algo" simplemente nunca llegó.

Anzu luego de salir varias veces junto a él se había acostumbrado a tratar con esas sus actitudes de esquivar los ojos, y hablar ía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ni de lejos tenía la sospecha que esa posición fue tomada por nada menos que su propia presencia.

La misma incógnita de "¿qué podía decirle?" se presento como aquella,la primera vez que salieron juntos los ataque de lucidez brilló en su mente y recordó la cercana fecha de su cumpleaños.

-¡Ah! ¡Yami! Tengo algo que quiero darte-

Animadamente abrió su bolso y comenzó a revisarlo,los ojos del muchacho se posaron en la acción de búsqueda de Anzu,y comenzó a sentirse bolso sacó una tarjeta diminuta de tono blanco y unos dibujos de frutas redondas, de un tono naranja la miro,en un acto de cordialidad termino por problemas que se había tomado para nada más estar el tiempo justo y necesario en la fiesta,solo para que sucediera esto.

Anzu le miró fijamente con esperanza de ver una sonrisa en su tan fue tan obvia,o él tan preciso,que solo para darle el gusto Yami movió los labios y dibujó una expresión falsa de alegría.

Anzu se sonrojó y quedó convencida que había logrado hacerlo sentir comenzó mejor al comenzó a sentir esa sonrisa como una mascara pesada,y se la quería atrevió a mirarla directo a los ojos y notó el rubor brilloso en alegría de la castaña.

-Creo que yo debería...-El chico comenzó a decir.

La muchacha comenzó a mover la cejas hacía dentro,cambiando su expresión facial de alegría a decepción.

-Si...yo~ -

Cuando estaba por resignarse bajó los ojos,y vio en las manos de Yami el libro de tapa verde.

El aire se renovó dentro de sus pulmones al reírse de lo que veía,una risita algo mal encubierta.A Yami inevitablemente le entro la curiosidad de que era tan sentía nervios,pero quería reírse también.

-no,nno puedo creer que estés leyendo eso...¡Qué tierno!-dijo a la burla.

-¿Pero que demonios?...HO DIOS MÍO-Se ruborizó y sus ojos se abrieron como plato (N/A:¿Atem que libro fuiste a agarrar? *equis de*)

Anzu giro sobre su eje dándole la espalda para intentar simular su risa,se reía por burla,pero en algún punto le parecía de reír y al volver la vista para donde Yami estaba encontró un lugar vació,buscándolo en todos lados moviendo la cabeza vio a Yami en un rincón oscuro envuelto en un aura negra...haciendo circulitos en el suelo,y completamente aislado en su mundo.

-Fa...faraón-Sus ojos se achicaron como un punto.

-¿Que quieres?-Le respondió de mala gana con mirada matadora.

Desde su lugar algo lejano la chica sintió aún más ternura de lo que ya le provocaba el muchacho,era la primera vez que lo veía tan avergonzado,y para colmos por algo tan insignificante.

La chica camino hacía donde estaba aún arrinconado y le ofreció ayuda para levantarse,el joven quedó mirando la mano con con cara de niño.

-Lo siento-Le sonrió gentilmente.

Yami por fin sonrió con sinceridad y acepto la ayuda.

-No importa Anzu-

Anzu con un aire pícaro y amable,se sujetó de la mano del joven,cosa que Yami no esperaba,y lo dejó sin palabras.

Yami que aún tenía la mirada gacha observó como la mano de la castaña se aferró a la suya,luego de eso alzó los ojos velozmente pero antes de poder objetar algo estaba siendo arrastrado por los pasillos hacía las mesas de lectura.

-¡Para compensarte voy a enseñarte algo de esos libros!-Hablo alegre con la voz entrecortada.

De haber sabido de lo que trataba ese libro, le hubiese prestado atención antes de enseñó la tapa cuidadosamente una vez que tomaron asiento, era una tapa verde zanja,con unos tiernos dibujos y letras alocadas que decían: "Mi nombre y el de mis amigos".

Algo más que obvio se movió dentro suyo, y comenzó a sentir obvio que un libro para niños pequeños no le hiba a dar una respuesta concreta,pero no tenía idea que de había libros que tratasen de "la identidad".

Se notaba por su expresión que la atmósfera de la situación era mucho más liviana y agradable.

-Es un libro sobre los significados de los nombres,en realidad es algo así como un juego,pero dicen que el significado de los nombres encierra algo que no conocíamos de nosotros mismos-

El chico no tenía un nombre que pudiesen buscar en ese libro,y eso Anzu lo sabía,pero Yami lo ignoraba,en un principio pensó que enseñarle ese libro podía ser cruel para alguien que no tenía un nombre, pero sorpresivamente el joven se encontraba más interesado y sorprendido por la propia naturaleza del mismo,no llegó a relacionarlo con sigo mismo,ni con su estado de "anonimato".

Ella abrió el libro por la mitad y corrió unas cuantas páginas hasta que llego a donde quería,y se lo enseñó al joven.

Lo primero que percibió fueron unos dibujos muy infantiles de unos garabatos,pero al darle un vistaso más detallado notó que esos garabatos eran una versión medio parodica y muy infantilizada de los textos que aparecen en los papiros egipcios.

Anzu se quedó anonadada por la risita de ternura que le provocaron los dibujos al chico.

-Son tiernos pero...¿No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para enseñármelos Anzu?- Habló riendo bajo.

La verdad se encontraba más relajado,se había convencido que lo que sea que Anzu tenía que enseñarle no era se sonrojo y dio vuelta la página,se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer lo que en cuestión quería enseñarle:

_"El faraón, en el día de la coronación, recibía cinco nombres, los cuales le daban su título formal. En la actualidad, se suele utilizar el quinto para nombrarlos, sin embrago, según parece, ellos utilizaban el cuarto._

_Aunque para identificarlos generalmente se usaban dos de ellos metidos en un cartucho, que eran el Nombre de Nesut-bity y el de nacimiento o Hijo de Re (Ra)_

_Durante el Imperio Medio, los reyes egipcios recibían una sola combinación de cinco nombres. El primero era el nombre de nacimiento y se les confería los otros cuatro cuando accedían al trono..."_

Escuchaba muy atentamente lo qué leía,Anzu había encontrado algo interesante,quizá no era un libro tan "infantil" como pensaba,de hecho había mucha información que le hacía sentir más cerca de su identidad.

El texto era algo extenso,y a medida que avanzaba Yami encontraba algo que lo relacionaba con lo poco que sabía de sí mismo.

Terminaron de leer, Anzu cerró el libro con los párpados a medio cerrar también,se encontraba satisfecha de la cara de su amigo,había logrado serle de minuto de silencio colmo la sala mientras Yami aún no hacía ningún comentario pensativo.

Miró a Anzu e intento llegar a lo que quería saber,pero sin preguntarle directamente

-¿Porque esta ese artículo de los nombres de los faraones?-pregunto con una voz algo plástica.

Anzu le guiña el ojo y le saca la lengua.

-Es solo que este libro tiene un nexo cultural,tontito,a parte hay muchos libros que pueden servirte para saber más de tu cultura natal-

Anzu había caído justo donde el quería..Entrecerró los ojos como diciendo "victoria"

-¿Un nexo para todos los nombres?-

Anzu asiente con la cabeza,en eso Yami toma repentinamente el libro y comienza a cambiar de página revisándolas detalladamente.

-Y...¿Tu nombre significa albaricoque no?-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Oye no busques su significado!-

Anzu intenta sacarle el libro moviendo las manos alocadamente,pero el logra esquivar con facilidad.

_Fin del flash black_

Comienzo a pensar en ese nombre mientras sentado en el suelo dorado del rompecabezas solo sabía perdurar en su indecisión sin intentar hacer algo para revertirlo.

Recordando textualmente lo que decía el libro: "Los albaricoque son frutos redondos y pequeños,de sabor dulce,maduran precozmente,y solo pueden hacerlo bajo la luz del griego la palabra albaricoque significa Hermoso"

Se puso de pie y procedió a salir a enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

En la terraza de la casa de Joey,casa donde estaban llevando a cabo el cumpleaños de Anzu,se encontraba la misma tomando un poco de aire fresco,tenía un baso de gaseosa en la mano,parecía disfrutar la noche,y el viento.

Por detrás de ella se abrió lentamente la puerta, y giro a ver quien era, se sonrojo y alegró mucho al ver que se trataba del faraón.

Primero las palabras que estaba pensando no quisieron salir,bajo la vista al ráfaga hizo que los mechones dorados se movieran al viento y se despegaran momentaneamente de sus ese segundo alzo el rostro y vio en detalle a Anzu,le hacía honor a su nombre con ese delicado atuendo.

Aunque ni cuenta se dio,el también estaba muy bien vestido,Anzu lo miraba sin saber que ojos del joven que de por si eran atrapantes,parecían volverse aún más profundos en la noche,cuando no decía nada,cuando solo miraba directa y silenciosamente.

Finalmente,tomo aire y se acercó a ella,quizá ó arrinconada contra la varanda,nerviosa por la cercanía sin sacarle un instante los ojos firmeza tomo mano y le dijo sin dar vuelta todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Yo creo que eres una de las personas más gentiles que conozco,tu nombre dice todo de ti,pero antes de saber lo que eres por tu nombre lo sabes porque tienes una identidad más allá de un tí admiro por ello,te admiro porque simplemente haces las cosas tal cual las predicas,por que eres genuina,por que eres humana sin caer en extremos,porque tienes tus defectos y sabes llevarlos,por ser como eres,y porque eso es todo lo que necesitas-

Anzu se quedó con la boca abierta,Yami soltó su mano y se dio vuelta con la más pura intención de marcharse.

La puerta estaba a no menos de tres pasos de él,pero una fuerza diminuta no le dejo estirar el brazo para tomar el picaporte.

La mano delgada y fría de Anzu le estaba deteniendo,sus ojos aún en shok le decían más que cualquier palabra que pudo haber pensado alguna vez.

Por primera vez fue sincero con ella,y también por primera vez no tuvo la fortaleza para negarse a su sentimientos tomaron nombre esa noche cuando entre los brazos tenía a la joven mujer que contenía unas lágrimas de alegría.

Nació la esperanza de saber que al haber sido un faraón uno de sus nombres lo proclamaba hijo del Dios del sol...la luz del sol...que daba la fuerza para que todo en Egipto creciera fuerte y hermoso,todo...hasta árboles de albaricoque...

* * *

><p>Ok,espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado,aunque solo fue un pequeño one :3...saludos,nos vemos a la próxima<p> 


End file.
